


hold me close?

by seonghwasheart



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and he's awkward about it, it's really soft, soft, yeosang just wants san's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwasheart/pseuds/seonghwasheart
Summary: San's ability to show affection to others was something Yeosang had always admired. But why wasn't he as big a part of it?(Or, Yeosang pines for San's affection.)
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 319





	hold me close?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write SanSang cuddling, but of course I wanted some backstory. But that means now I can write more SanSang in the future! 
> 
> Enjoy! I did this while getting into the groove and finishing chapter 12 of Reservoir Chronicle. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

San’s ability to show physical affection was something that Yeosang had always admired. 

Yeosang was affectionate, don’t get him wrong. But perhaps not to the same standard as San. Yeosang would give his members quick hugs, hold their hands,  little touches to the arm or leg when sitting to show he was there with them— but that wasn’t San’s flavor of affection. 

San would cling, hug for as long as he could, would give kisses and  intimate touches and— it was so easy for him. San had no fear, it seemed, with showing the affectionate side of him so openly and  confidently with the members. So much so that Yeosang often wondered if he should be like that too. Was he doing something wrong?

Yeosang was affectionate, don’t get him wrong. But he was reserved in showing it. He was concerned more with  the way he would feel uncomfortable, worried the members wouldn’t like it,  that they wouldn’t want it coming from him.  He had always been reserved with who he showed affection too. By all means, he was more affectionate with the members than anybody else he had ever known. Shy Yeosang, always to himself, always kind, rarely affectionate. Ateez had begun changing that. 

Ever since they were trainees, ever since San showed up, they had all been close. San had been more of a maknae than Jongho or any of the other younger trainees,  his bright laugh and love of stuffed animals warming their hearts immediately. It had been impossible to not fall for San’s sweet charms. And though he had grown and matured, that side of him was always present with the members. 

But San had always treated him differently, hadn’t he?

With Wooyoung and Seonghwa, San’s affectionate nature shined as bright as the sun in the sky, warming them and drawing them closer and closer. With Wooyoung, he had found a soulmate, someone who shared the same affectionate nature, someone who craved the same amount of love given as received. Such a friendship was important— Yeosang knew that. He was never like that with Wooyoung because it simply wasn’t his nature. He didn’t blame them for becoming as close as they had. 

With Seonghwa, he had found someone close in personality to him, someone who had such a gentle and fun nature, someone who knew when to be serious but had such a need to play and love as well. Yeosang also didn’t blame them for getting close, and found it funny when he would watch Seonghwa beg to be let into the WooSan duo… without realizing they always pulled him in  to whatever they were doing. Even if it was just going to the bathroom it seemed. 

San was  loud with Yunho and Mingi,  loved to make them laugh, loved the attention he got when they played together— his affection with them was something bright, playful like… puppies, if Yeosang had to try and compare it to something.  With Jongho and Hongjoong there was this sense of respect and deep, affectionate love, something that made San want to always be by their side and caring for them in any way he could— maybe not always with hugs and kisses like the others, but a look, a joke, anything he thought would make them smile. 

San was always good at knowing what  type of affection and love each of them needed. 

And he had always treated Yeosang differently. 

Not in a bad way, no not at all. With Yeosang… well, Yeosang had noticed that San was always hesitant when he hugged him or  even just played with his hair. He wasn’t as loud and bright about it. No, there was almost something calculated and serious about the way San treated him. Even when San was younger, when he would beg the others for cuddles, he would always bring Yeosang in  to be the one to cuddle and hold him for a bit. He was… serious about it. 

Yeosang had many theories on why this was. The biggest simply being that because the elder had been reserved and light with affection, San was merely respecting boundaries he thought were in place and  not overstepping them. Which , in the beginning, these were probably there and firmly in place. But now? Nearly two years into their time together?

Not anymore. 

The more Yeosang watched them all, the more he wanted to b e part of it. He wanted to feel that amount of love too.  He wanted the same cuddles, kisses, and  bits of intimate affection they all have one another.  Specifically, he wanted it to be San. He wanted to be part of the plethora of love and affection that the younger had for everyone else. He wanted to feel it too.  He was unsure of what had changed in him, but he knew he wanted to be closer. 

Maybe it was time he devised a plan. A plan to branch out and open up more.  To get closer to San specifically, who he was the least affectionate with. Despite San being affectionate to everyone else. 

But how?

xXx

Yeosang did not, in fact, devise a plan of any kind. 

How was he supposed to plan a way to get cuddles without being one to really initiate it? Or just straight out as for it?  How was he supposed to say he wanted to be closer physically? No, no he couldn’t possibl y imagine doing  or saying  anything like that. It was embarrassing just to think about, let alone do.  Truthfully, he didn’t even know what to do. He wasn’t good at this whole ‘affection’ thing. 

He thought he had an opportunity one day after dance practice. San was laying on the ground, right on his back, with both arms over his  eyes and one leg bent upwards. Okay, this was good. The younger was open and unsuspecting, Yeosang could sneak in there and be a little bit affectionate and start the process. Right? 

Yeosang  wiped at his face with a towel as he started over towards the younger, making sure his hands weren’t too sweaty as he approached. The last thing he needed was for San to also think he was gross, not just weird.  Oh, that was an idea. Maybe he could help dab San’s sweaty skin and help him not feel as gross since he was tired. 

That was normal affectionate behavior, right?

Okay. The rest of the members were talking or helping one another fix points of the choreo they had learned, no one was going to pay much attention to him.  He knelt down, his body leaning over San’s, and moved the hand holding his towel over to dab at the boy’s face— when San sat up. 

San say straight up and collided their heads together, creating an all too hollow thud before both of them let out sharp moans of pain. 

“Fucking— Yeosang?! When the hell did you even get over here?!” San was sitting up , both knees pulled to his chest, as he rubbed at his sore head. He had even lifted his head again to see Yeosang, who had scooted his body about four feet away from him very quickly. 

Yeosang was sitting in a similar position, but with the sudden  pairs of eyes staring at him he was finding he was more anxious than in pain. 

“What happened?” Ah, the sound of their  concerned leader. Hongjoong walked over and examined San,  the one who was being the most vocal about his pain, before looking over to Yeosang. “What did you guys do?” 

“I was just laying down and went to sit up and he was— right there! ” San wasn’t angry, but he sounded… incredibly confused. Yeosang still hadn’t tried to say anything, despite Hongjoong looking at him. He was bad at lying, bad at making up stories , and saying ‘I was going to dab my friend’s sweat’ did suddenly start to sound… weird. 

Yeosang’s eyes drifted up to see Wooyoung’s cocked head and Seonghwa’s concerned eyes staring back at him. Suddenly, he felt small. Shit, he had made a mistake. This was not the time to try being affectionate. Wiping your friend’s sweat away was… weird. Not affectionate. Weird. 

“I—- uh—“ Yeosang scrambled to his feet, stumbling a little as he rubbed at his own throbbing head. “Excuse me.” 

And  just like that, Yeosang was out the door, down the hall, and heading for the bathroom. No one came running or calling for him, at least. He would sneak into a vocal practice room since dance practice was over and do his best to… avoid the members for a bit.  Take a van home by himself, hopefully. 

With his hair fixed and  his head beginning to stop throbbing, Yeosang snuck back out and into the closest vocal room he could. He thought he heard Yunho and Jongho walking by, but no one knocked on the door. 

No, he didn’t really rehearse. Instead, he thought about what a bad idea trying to be more affectionate was. Yet, despite it all, he still wanted to try.  He wanted to try getting closer.

Attempt 1: failed. 

-

No one asked Yeosang about the  incident when he arrived back at the dorm. 

No, everyone was just doing their own thing.  He could hear the sounds of San, Yunho, Wooyoung, and Jongho playing games in San and Yunho’s room, meanwhile Seonghwa was cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Ah,  Sangie,  you’re back. Sorry, we already ordered dinner and ate .  I ordered you something , but it’s gotten cold.” Seonghwa turned around and produced a few  takeout boxes that Yeosang took into his hands with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Hyung. Uh, where’s Hongjoong-hyung?” 

“Hongjoong and Mingi are both at Hongjoong’s studio right now.” Seonghwa turned back to finish wiping the counter down. “Why do you ask?” 

_ Because I’m worried he’s going to ask me why I hurt San and I’m going to have to say that I _ _ was trying to wipe his sweat because I wanted him to be affectionate with me.  _ “Oh, just wondering if he was playing games too.”

Seonghwa laughed, just a little, airy laugh under his breath, but nodded. Yeosang could tell he wanted to ask more, but was respecting his privacy. For that, he was entirely thankful. “No, not tonight. I’m going to take a shower. If you need anything I’ll be in my room, alright?”

“Cool.” Yeosang swallowed, his hands  gripping harder into the take away boxes. “I’m, uh, gonna eat. And join them maybe.” 

Seonghwa smiled again, nodded, and then Yeosang was left alone. 

He microwaved his food and ate it quickly,  not really even paying attention to what he was eating (noodles, for sure, maybe chicken? Pork?)  because he was too worried about confronting the others. But he had to. He’d just pretend nothing happened. Nothing at all. 

Yeosang did his best to clean up so not to undo Seonghwa’s hard work,  washed his hands, and went to change into a sweatshirt and some basketball shorts. Just to  get a little more comfy. His blond hair had started getting quite long too, so he pulled it back into a little ponytail. Sure. That worked. 

He didn’t bother knocking on the door considering Yunho and Wooyoung were yelling about something,  just opened it and walked in. 

Sure enough, Yunho and Yeosang were yelling something in front of one of the computers, Jongho was laughing, and San was lost  in his own world with his headphones on and  his fingers furiously working over his keyboard. 

“I told you that sniper was up there! I told you!”  Wooyoung was waving his controller around, vaguely gesturing to the screen behind them. “I literally told you to take her out first!”

“Did you not see how many  people were surrounding me?! What were you even doing?!” Now Yunho was the one gesturing towards the screen. 

“What are they playing?” Yeosang sat himself on the floor next to Jongho, who just had his phone out. 

The youngest shrugged, glancing up for only a moment at the two older ones yelling. “Overwatch. You know how it gets.” 

“Is San still playing?” 

“Think he moved on to  something else. I stopped playing after the first round because Yunho nearly took me out after I slipped and lost us the round. I’m just hanging out now.”

Yeosang nodded along, completely tuning out  the yelling behind him as he looked up to San. He really was completely lost in his game. Headphones probably helped him ignore the arguing.  That and years of practice, probably.

Maybe he could try and apologize.  Yeah, he should maybe apologize.  While everyone was preoccupied. Having a little moment together could be good, right? That could open the door for them getting closer and possibly more affectionate. That was better than wiping sweat, right? 

Why was he overthinking this so much?

Yeosang slowly rose to his feet, Jongho still immersed in the drama on his phone, Yunho and  Wooyoung still discussing what  Wooyoung was doing when Yunho was being jumped in  Overwatch and walked up behind San’s chair.

Looked like... hm. Not a game Yeosang knew. Then again, San was a bigger PC gamer  than he was. Yeosang liked console games—and games being played on them. Not as much of a keyboard guy. Looked like a turn -b ased fighting game, and  a very intersted  Yeosang was leaning in to watch without even realizing how close he had gotten.

San turned  his head to check something, but this time Yeosang noticed early enough that he could jerk away. But the sudden movement startled the younger, and his hands were removed from the keyboard for just the briefest of moments.

“No, no, no,  _ no _ \--” San hurried to try and get back to what he was doing, but, alas, the character on the screen very quickly... eviscerated his own.  Oh no.

San groaned and removed his headset, and very dramatically let his head hit the table with a ‘thud.’ Shit, maybe now was a little too late to apologize for hitting his head earlier.

“San, why are you slamming your head against the desk? Your hard head is gonna break it.” Yeosang glanced over to see Wooyoung and Yunho had stopped arguing, and instead were looking over to where San was groaning, lamenting over his now lost game.

“I was looking to see what time it was and Yeosang—scared the shit out of me! And it got me killed!” San lifted his head and turned  to look at Yeosang, who was standing up very straight and had already taken a few steps back, his hands up in defense. “Dude, are you good today? Did I do something to you? This is the second time you’ve snuck up on me!”

Well, shit. 

“S-sorry, no, I was—I was going to apologize for earlier, but I was looking at your game and got distracted. I didn’t realize I had gotten... so  _ close _ ? I didn’t mean to make you lose your game.”

Yeosang watched as San’s annoyed expression thankfully fell. He’d been worried the younger was going to yell or something. Not that San was a cruel person in any way—no,  not at all.  However, that didn’t stop Yeosang’s brain from worrying.

“C’mon, don’t pout!” Wooyoung, ever the savior, walked over and wrapped both of his arms around San’s shoulders. Yes, San was pouting now. It was... cute. But Yeosang still felt bad about it. “Just a game, Sannie. Yeosang was just trying to be nice.”

By this point, Jongho and Yunho had both joined in, both giving San the love and attention he needed, and soon—San's smile was back. And Yeosang was left standing back while the others comforted and loved on him. Affection. The entire thing Yeosang was trying to give and receive from him.

Well. Maybe... another time. Another time he could try and get closer.

Attempt 2: failed.

-

After the sneaking up on San incidents, life we nt on. They had too much to prepare for and do for Yeosang to be too worried about getting closer to San and thus getting more affection from him.

In fact, it had been weeks since he tried anything. In lives and in little videos they filmed, everything was as usual. San overly affectionate with everyone,  namely Wooyoung and Seonghwa, and still so… serious in how he hugged Yeosang or treated him. But there was obviously still no malice or anger in the way he treated him. He wasn’t doing it just to do it. Of course not. But Yeosang wanted more still. 

Still, Yeosang wondered how he was going to come across as someone who wanted more affection.  Maybe he still didn’t want it on video for the entire world to see, but in their dorms… what if he wanted cuddled too? When they were in the practice room rehearing, what if he wanted to be played with more? Was that too much to ask?

As blunt as he was, as open as he was about his feelings, he wished that he could just ask. He could make fun of his members’ habits on tv, but asking for something he genuinely wanted? Gave him  too much anxiety apparently. 

Which is what brought him to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room. 

“Hyung? You’re home?” Yeosang was actually genuinely surprised when he saw the light in the room on. He knew San, Seonghwa, and Jongho had gone on a quick grocery store run for drinks and snacks. As well as stopping by a few places to get dinner for them on the way back. 

“Is that so shocking?” Hongjoong was still on his laptop working, but instead of being in his studio he was reclining in his bed.  At the sight of Yeosang coming in, he gently put his laptop aside, dat up, and patted the bed next to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“How did you know I wanted to talk?” Yeosang still, despite his words, moved to sit down next to his leader.  He hadn’t expected to speak to Hongjoong that night, not until he saw the light was on when he was on his way to the kitchen for some water. 

Hongjoong snorted a laugh. “Yeosangie, you never just come in here to cuddle us or  play games. You only come in here when you’re upset.”

Yikes. That was fair. 

“What if… I  _ did _ want cuddles?”

Hongjoong paused. Actually, truly paused. Mouth hanging open for a minute before closing, his eyes carefully scanning Yeosang’s reddening face. He regretted saying that almost immediately, but especially so after seeing  the way Hongjoong reacted. 

“You’re hard to read sometimes, but you’re being serious, aren’t you?” Yeosang gave a meek nod in return. “Okay… did you… want to cuddle me?” Hongjoong, very unsure, still opened his arms like the good leader he was. Yeosang just laughed and put his hands up. 

“No! No, no offense, hyung, not… you. Someone else?” Yeosang was grateful for Hongjoong’s lowering arms, but the confused look stayed up. 

“I don’t follow?”

Yeosang, laughter dying down,  awkwardly looked down at his lap and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I don’t know how to even… talk about this. But I need to.”

Hongjoong said nothing in  return but shifted his body a  little way back from Yeosang to give him room. Hongjoong was always such a phenomenal leader, always being able to tell what they needed when they were upset. Yeosang trusted him. Really, truly trusted him.  So, he needed to be open and honest with him. 

“… Hyung, why do you think the  others can be so affectionate with each other so openly? Like it’s… so easy for them?” Yeosang’s voice was small suddenly, unsure, but he said it. He started the conversation. 

Hongjoong hummed to himself for a minute, and from the corner of his eye he could see  the leader tapping his fingers against his thigh. 

“Well, we’ve been together a long time, haven’t we? There’s a level of comfort that comes with being close.  We’ve been pretty open with one another during this journey so far. Considering we’ve lived together for so long as well, it’s like having your family around. And that adds a layer of ease when it comes to affection.” Another pause. “However, I think the biggest component is trust.”

Yeosang actually looked up that time. “Trust? What do you mean?”

Hongjoong shrugged as he pulled his legs up to cross on the bed. “We trust each other, right? With absolutely everything?”

“Of course.”

“Right. For some people, affection becomes easiest when it’s with people you trust.  Because there’s discomfort that comes with being vulnerable. Wanting to be loved and cared for can be a lot like leaving a nerve uncovered. But when you trust someone with everything you have, it doesn’t hurt. It isn’t scary to want to be loved, and affection comes easy.”

Trust. That’s what had shifted in Yeosang. 

Yeosang had been… unsure for a long time. Not someone to get close to other people. It was easiest to keep people at a distance, to guard himself and his heart. But Ateez broke his walls down entirely. He wanted to be loved and accepted by them all. That’s why he wanted San to be affectionate with him so bad— so he could feel  accepted  entirely by the other. 

“You alright, Yeosang?” 

“Huh?” He snapped back to reality to see Hongjoong had leaned up closer to him. “Sorry. I was just thinking. Actually— do you think… the others would think I was weird for wanting them to be more affectionate with me? Like they are with each other?”

“Not at all.” Hongjoong’s response came quite fast, which surprise d  the younger. “ I’m sure they would be happy to indulge you if you asked.”

Yeosang shook his head, hands moving so he could hold his arms. “Asking seems uncomfortable.”

“Okay. Do you trust them?”

“Of course I do.”

Hongjoong smiled and patted the younger gently on the back. “So trust that it’s going to be fine and they won’t think anything about it. That’s what love is, right?”

Yeosang had left Hongjoong’s room feeling like he was ready. He could ask, right? Of course he trusted San. San had never given him a reason to  not trust him. In fact, Yeosang was completely and utterly infatuated with him. He was so cool, kind, so… wonderful. 

The others returned with dinner and Yeosang casually sat with them, and despite his worries that Hongjoong would say something , the leader didn’t act like anything had happened. For that, Yeosang was eternally grateful. 

However, San… did end up sitting next to him. 

It was fine. They all sat together and talked about their day,  ate dinner, laughed, it was normal. Yeosang had  somewhat forgotten about his conversation with Hongjoong until he noticed that on San’s cheek was a bit of sauce from the chicken he had been eating. He thought about how he needed to be… bolder. 

“San. Turn for me?” Yeosang spoke low, quiet, placing his hand on San’s shoulder to get the other’s attention enough so he could  reach the spot. 

Once San, surprised, turned himself around enough, Yeosang used the end of his sweatshirt’s sleeve to dab at the spot until it was gone. Happy with his work, he pulled back with a little smile. San said nothing at first but… Yeosang could swear the ends of San’s ears were red. He was flushed? No one was paying attention to them, it felt… private. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks, Sangie.” San ran a hand through his hair and  turned back to the conversation at hand, but his ears were still tinted red. 

When he looked over, Yeosang saw Hongjoong smiling at him. The leader even winked before turning to tell Mingi something about the song they were working on. 

Attempt 3: … somewhat success?

-

Yeosang would love to say things changed drastically after that. But they didn’t. They did, however, slowly change a little bit. 

He noticed San would give him more little touches. Hands on his waist when he moved be him,  fixing his outfit before they went out, even reaching up to fix his hair. But he never mentioned it. Did it quietly and occasionally, then moved on to whatever else they were doing.  It may not have been a lot, but it fueled Yeosang’s confidence. And when they finally had a bit of time to themselves at the dorm, he was going to  put his final attempt into motion. 

For once, they weren’t playing games in their spare time.  Yunho , Seonghwa, and Wooyoung had stayed behind at the company to practice dancing, Hongjoong and Mingi were in the studio,  and Jongho was ou t with some of his friends. San has said he was going to stay behind and nap,  saying he was too tired to dance after his workout that day, and Yeosang has given him space and had gone out  to skateboard for a little while. 

When he returned to their dorm, it was still… quiet. Incredibly so. The others must not have been back yet, meaning attempt 4, and the final attempt, could still happen. He could do this. 

The others did it so easily, right? 

Yeosang gently placed his skateboard down in his room before making his way to San and Yunho’s. He knocked quietly until he heard a sound, guessing it was San saying something, and opened the door slowly just in case he had heard wrong.

San was laying back on the bottom bunk, still soft from sleep, but was scrolling through something on his phone. However, at the sight of Yeosang in his room, San suddenly sat up a little straighter and  put his phone aside.

“Yeosang? What are you doing here? Everything... okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine. I just... want to talk?” He was still holding onto the doorknob, still halfway standing in the hallway. “If that’s okay?” 

San gave a little nod and Yeosang let himself slip in the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door gently behind him before heading to sit on San’s bed.

“Not every day you come in here. Seriously, everything okay?” Yeosang felt bad, did he  not come in and bother them that much? So little that it would be a concern? Yeosang nodded again, but San still looked skeptical. 

“This might sound weird, but... can I ask that maybe you be as affectionate with me as you are everyone else? I’m okay with it. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable or anything. I’ve been thinking about it, and it’s something I would like? I trust you a lot, I think it’s fine? ”

Okay, maybe his plan wasn’t to be so forward, but considering San seemed concerned it seemed right to  just speak—to just let it out. San was being extremely quiet, though. And that was only making Yeosang’s anxiety worsen.

“I’m sorry, it’s--”

Yeosang didn’t get halfway through his sentence before  a pair of strong arms had reached up and wrapped tight around his shoulders, and a head had found its way to his shoulder. Okay, maybe he... didn’t need to apologize.

“God, I was worried you were  _ uncomfortable  _ with me touching you.” San laughed, exhaling like he was  _ relieved  _ to know Yeosang was wanting more attention from him. “Are you really okay with this? I was holding back so not to like, freak yo u out or whatever.”

“Yeah.” Yeosang willed his body to relax, letting himself lean back into the younger’s hold. “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately. I’d like to be more affection ate with all of you, but...” He let out an embarrassed little laugh. “I kind of wanted it a lot from you. I always admired how affectionate you were with everything, I guess I got kind of jealous and wanted in on it too.”

San paused, but the arms around him just tightened. “I’m relieved, honestly. Been wanting to get closer to you, but I didn’t want to weird you out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” San pulled him closer, letting his arms fall from  Yeosang’s shoulders to his waist. “I’ve always admired you too,  y’know . You’ve always been so cool, so calm, so handsome? But I guess I didn’t think you wanted to be as close to me as I did you.  So, I sort of pulled back after a while. Thought I made you uncomfortable, but I guess I was wrong. ”

Yeosang chuckled under his breath. “We really had it wrong, didn’t we?”

“Guess so. Hey, do you like... want to stay with me and watch some  youtube videos or a drama or something?” San nuzzled his head into  Yeosang’s neck, which a very ticklish Yeosang just laughed at. “Is that okay?”

When Yeosang nodded, San just removed himself to lay back, patting the small spot next to him on the bed. Now, the beds were made for one person, so it took getting  pretty close to lay next to one another. Yeosang moved to lay on his side, San on his back, and let his head rest on the younger’s broad chest. In response, San’s arm moved so his hand could rest in Yeosang’s hair.

There was a feeling of butterflies in his chest, fluttering down to his stomach, that Yeosang hadn’t felt before. It was... warm. Nice, something... safe. He just smiled to himself and  pressed even further against San’s side. 

Yeosang wasn’t really paying attention to what San had playing. Some video game replays on  youtube or something. He was focused more on the way San’s chest was rising and falling, the sound of his breathing, and how nice it felt to have someone playing with his hair. 

After a while, Yeosang had curled his fingers into the fabric of San’s shirt over his stomach, and San’s head had turned towards the other, his nose buried in  Yeosang’s blond hair, hand resting protectively against  Yeosang’s neck. The phone was long forgotten on San’s chest as the two dozed off together.

To fall  asleep with someone, to feel so warm and protected... yeah. Yeosang could get used to this.

Attempt 4: success.

-

“Should we wake them up?”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had come home together a little earlier than the rest, both surprised to walk in and hear absolutely nothing—especially when they knew San and Yeosang had stayed b ehind together. Upon a little inspection, though, it was Seonghwa who found the two asleep together in San’s bunk.

“Nah.” Hongjoong walked over and took San’s phone so he could plug it up for him. Like the good, considerate  hyung he was. “They’ll be fine for a little while. We’ll wake them up for dinner.”

Seonghwa hummed in response and walked over to cover the two with San’s blanket. “I certainly didn’t expect to come home and see them of all people napping together.”

“I’m not.” Hongjoong gave Seonghwa a sly smile and turned out the light on their way out. “Just glad Yeosang finally talked to him. I told him he had nothing to worry about.”

“ _ Yeosang _ ?” Seonghwa shut the door quietly, arms folding over his chest as the two walked back to their own room. “It was Yeosang who wanted to? Since when? Hongjoong, you’re keeping secrets from me, aren’t you?”

The leader laughed, quietly clapping his hands together before opening the door to their room. “I have nothing to tell. Ask Yeosang if you want to know.”

And , maybe, when they were woken up for dinner, they were asked a flurry of questions about what had happened. And , maybe , they didn’t answer any of them . Just laughed and sat next to each other again. And if San’s hand made its way into  Yeosang’s hair again, they didn’t answer q uestions about that either.

For now, things were just good. And Yeosang was happy.


End file.
